The typical approach of applying eye shadow includes using one or more brushes, swabs, wands, etc. The process can be laborious and time consuming and often takes much practice and even training to create specific eye shadow designs. Current eye makeup stencils provide only: (i) solid outlines and or parameter outlines for application of eye liner, eye brow makeup, or eye shadow (only for application of eye shadow/eye makeup to the eye lid or the outer half of the eye crease/eye lid and the outer half of the lower eye lid area), (ii) limited one layer eye makeup designs, and (iii) one size fits all stencils or only two sizes.
Further, available eye makeup stencils do not provide: (i) stencils, screens and or stamps corresponding to “layers” of eye shadow application such as base layer(s), contour layer(s), highlight layer(s), crease layer(s), eye liner layer(s), and potentially additional layers to facilitate in the application of eye makeup, (ii) gradient stencils, screens and or stamps, (iii) step by step application guidance on how and where to apply eye shadow for single or multiple layer eye shadow fashion design application process for various gradient and or fashion eye shadow designs, (iv) stencils, screens and or stamps in incremental stencil sizes for various eye shapes, curvatures and sizes which show how and where to apply eye shadow layers to create various gradient and or fashion eye shadow designs for various eye shapes and sizes, (v) stencils, screens and or stamps which guide application of gradient and or fashion eye shadow designs to areas of the eye such as: the inner and outer corners of the eye, over the crease of the eye (or portions of the eye crease), below the eye brow (or portions of), eye brow bone area (or portions of), length of the lower eye lid (or portions of), portions of the eye lid, upper and lower eye lash area, etc., (vi) measurement tools and techniques to aid in measurement of the eye area and selection of appropriate stencil sizes for individual user, (vii) lower eyelid positioning portion, stencil positioning markers and lines which aid in the placement of the stencil on the eye area, or (viii) stencil eye shadow guidance and instructions which aid in the application of eye makeup.